Forum:2007-08-26. A Big Thank You To Stephen, by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 26/08/2007 9:44 PM :Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something? Who was it that made the Craig Bartlett chat possible? Please send your sincerest thanks to Stephen for setting the event up. He's worked is tail off to make it work, and by all means it was a success. Stephen, please thank both Craig and Fran from me and everyone else for being so gracious as to another chat...oh and Stephen.... :THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! :-Jae- :P.S. Yes, I will be asking...when you're not so busy. : : ---- Cool, 26/08/2007 10:36 PM :AWW! TIME FOR A GROUP HUG! :It was more successful than I ever could have gussed. I really thought it would be smaller than last year, but with the fact I mentioned it may very well be the last Craig chat, and that I did do some promoting that is why we got so many in. Fran coming = bonus. There are even five more I know that would have liked to come but had other plans. :I feel I've done my part :) Live Arnold live! :Stephen : ---- Ruth, 26/08/2007 10:46 PM :I know I've said it elsewhere, but seriously, thank you for setting up this chat, Steve. I've been in a really bad funk because of my stupid health problems, and this definitely helped to raise me out of it. I haven't had this much fun in ages. :D ---- Flank17, 27/08/2007 9:13 AM :THANKS A LOT Stephen!!! you did a great job and it was the greatest chat ever. You organized everything well, don't worry about it. And I ever so hope it wasn't the last chat for real. If only we could have a real convention, we'd hug you. Arnold will live! : ---- Manolo, 27/08/2007 11:58 AM THANK YOU IS NOT ENOUGH! :But is the leaste we can do! :We have Craig, Franny and Lang, and almost 50 others! It was a WILD chat, everyone was talking and asking at the same time, Craig was giving answers (but not enough) and it was so confuse and caotic that it was fun! :Thank you Steve, for making this possible. :PS: Craig said that this was not his last chat, didn't he? Maybe we must left him a little time, but I always want to chat with him. He's a gentleman. : ---- marcosbnpinto, 27/08/2007 12:21 PM :Though I coun´t be there, I AM aware on the HUGE amount of effort Steven put on this - either for the Group, either for the chat sessions( and this one isn´t the first )... so I´ll not extend myself, in fact thanks aren´t enough - so expect for something... ;) : ---- mxnhpfreak, 27/08/2007 12:32 PM :G R A C I A S ! "Amazing" doesn't even begin to describe how wonderful the chat was. I had an awesome time and I'm sure everybody else feels the same way. Sure, it was a mess and all, but it was extremely funny and I was super glad to be there... I cannot put in words the way I feel about having met Craig, Jim and Francesca in one night! Thank you, Steve! XD Let us hope this sites keeps running for a lot more years, with you as webmaster (of course, doi!) and specially, let us hope we can have more reasons to make celebrations like these more often ;D *jumps up and down while repeating "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over again* : ---- Cuddlegirly1, 03/09/2007 2:01 AM :Thank you Steve!!!! It was so awesome to be there!! : ---- Kagomesashi, 09/09/2007 3:57 PM :I also wanted to said THANK YOU gracias, arigatou, obrigado for the oportunity of Craig's Bartlett chat! You deserve many thank you's and more!!!